


LEAVE YOUR KEY

by 9311tz



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9311tz/pseuds/9311tz





	LEAVE YOUR KEY

刘也下床时尽力放轻了所有动作却还是不小心踩翻了拖鞋，使其在黑暗中发出了一声“巨响”。隔壁床的赵让翻了个身，下意识地询问了一句。好在刘也去卫生间的回答及其自然，赵让含含糊糊地应了一声便没了动静。

终于战战兢兢地打开了房门，刘也立刻被一股力量拽过并被按在走廊的墙上。穿着湛蓝色睡衣的男人勾勾手指挑起了刘也的下巴与之对视，将小狐狸的惊慌失措尽收眼底，故意压低着平常清亮的嗓音道：“也哥，你迟到了哦。”

“让让差点...唔...”刘也充满委屈的辩解因为对方的亲吻而咽回肚子。

刘也拼不过小主唱的铁肺，一边推拒着对方一边眨着大眼睛求饶。对方显然没打算轻易放过他，一直在腰间打转的手沿着脊椎伸进了他的睡裤。

“没穿啊，也哥。”说着，在富有手感的翘臀上落下一掌，“已经迫不及待了吗？”

被年下恋人掌掴，本该羞耻的刘也身体里却暗涌出一波快感，轻颤着腰肢，细碎的呻吟声也变了调子。

修长的手指滑向股间，在不断收缩的穴口打转，一根手指进入后穴的同时男人终止了亲吻。本能反应发出的娇喘让刘也立刻捂住了嘴，下一秒便被对方紧抓着移开，手指也又加了一根。

温暖的后穴留恋着胡作非为的手指，一直处于被动一方的刘也此时却主动地搂过男人的脖子，忠于欲望的他开始用下身在男人的大腿根处努力索取。

“啊...我要...嗯呃...给我...”

男人把刘也困在自己与墙面之间，用灵活的膝盖拉下对方的睡裤，垂感的款式一下子落在地板上，他伸手捞起刘也的右腿挂在自己撑在墙上的臂弯处，致使右边从腿到脚都与睡裤脱离。

“哥哥真的很软呢，无论是身体...还是那里。”

“哥哥想要的话...得好好求求我，刚才还当着我的面喊了其他男人的名字。”

“说起这个，哥哥不知道我今晚为什么要惩罚你吗？答对的话...我便直接满足哥哥哦。”

回想起上次令人后怕的经历，由于刘也提供的线索过多，导致在疯狂的占有欲上头的情况下，过分强烈的性爱直接搞晕了几乎被榨干的刘也。自那以后，他便再没企图想答对这个开放性问题。

“求你...哥哥求你...呜...进来...”

“哥哥在求谁？让谁进去？”男人凑近，吻去刘也挂在脸颊上的眼泪，“哥哥要说清楚啊...”

“磊磊...”

赵磊显然不满意这个称呼，无动于衷的站着。

“嗯...赵磊。”

冷落许久的性器被赵磊把玩，只是才刚碰到，后穴里便有液体沿着大腿内侧下流。

“...老...公...啊！别在...唔嗯...”

赵磊的性器刚刚进去一个头部，便从梨房传出逐渐清晰的拖鞋声。处于恍惚之中的刘也根本没反应过来发生了什么就被赵磊一把抱起，一起一落之间使粗大的性器顺利进入刘也的后穴，赵磊迅速一吻消音，转身打开刘也房间的门迅速躲了进去，匆忙之间连基本已经褪下的睡裤都被赵磊谨慎地踢了进来。

刘也被抵在自己房间的墙上，而墙壁转角的另一边便是熟睡的室友。暗中偷情的事实不断刺激着刘也的神经，赵磊的性器开始慢慢地在刘也的身体里抽插起来。

梨房的门最终没有被打开，刘也早已无心判断刚才到底是真是假，他只记得自己失去理智前的最后一句话——别在这里。

刘也最后的记忆停在楼道里的那部电梯，赵磊把他压在里面的镜子上做了一次又一次。


End file.
